


Bondage

by StreetDancer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Harry are bonded now, they are in love. But Sirius has just recently gotten out of Azkaban, he's still trying to control his depression. Remus has a talk with Sirius until they argue like there's no tomorrow. Harry can hear them, even though Sirius told him to go to bed. He knows what they did was wrong, maybe Sirius couldn't handle him anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I'm quiet new to fan fiction, but i thought i'd give it a go, if you like this story, comment, like or do whatever you do on here :)  
> But... Please don't send me a review saying that you think the story is so wrong in every way, some person said that to me on my other fan fiction site and I was like... Look up the other relationship stories then you wont be directing that review to me honey... Its a free country!!!

Sirius stared at his hands, they were quite thin, but all he could do was smile. His brown curly hair reached down to his shoulders. Wearing a big coat with trousers but no top, he and Harry had sealed a bond, as if they were married, a bond that shows that they belonged to each other. If one of them got hurt, the other could feel. Even if one of them died, it would not kill the partner, but cut him off. He sighed and rubbed his face. There was a knock on the door. Remus stuck his head in, “Remus my friend, how are you?” Sirius greeted him. His friend sat down in front of him. “We need to talk Sirius” Remus said. Sirius’s smile faded, the way his friend looked at him, as if he had done wrong. “What did I do wrong?” Sirius asked, moving uncomfortably in his seat. “You married Harry” Remus said blankly, Sirius clenched his hands into tight fist. “How is that wrong?” Sirius spat at him, “he’s your godson-“, but Sirius cut him off. “I’m well aware of that!” Sirius snarled at him. The both stared at each other; anger surged into Sirius like never before. “You can’t tell me what to do Moody!” He said in a harsh tone. Remus stared long and hard into him. “You’ve just come out of Azkaban, aren’t you feeling a bit off?” Remus said. Sirius sat up, “I am fine you nit whit, bonding with Harry has made me feel better!” Remus stood up quickly, making himself look bigger than Sirius. “You’re sick in the head Sirius, you’ll hurt that boy!” He yelled. At the moment Sirius shot out of his seat as well, both standing, facing each other, the only thing in their way was the kitchen table. “I’m never going to hurt him Remus, you’re just thinking that way, and you’re the one with the sick head!” Sirius screamed.  

 

Harry held onto the pillow tightly, his eyes tearing up. Hearing his god father and his best friend fight really affected him. “What happens if you try to kill yourself, Harry’s connected to you, he’s too young to handle the pain, and you might bring him down with you!” Remus screamed. There was a smashing sound, Harry almost covered his ears, but then he heard Sirius, “Even if I was feeling down, I would never hurt myself, Harry is now a part of me an di love him for it!”

“Sirius, grow up… I mean look at you, you’re pale, you’re skinny, you’re sick, Harry’s so many years younger than you are and he can’t look after you, you’ll die!” Remus yelled back at Sirius. Harry was shaking, he had enough. Slowly he put the pillow down and searched through the drawers, he found the knife that Sirius used when he was alone, in the bedside draw so that if anyone intruded he had a weapon, no one was allowed to use magic out in the muggle world. He grabbed it and pressed the knife to his throat, his heart was beating fast.

 

Sirius shook his head, “get out of here Remus… Just go, NOW!” He slammed his hands onto the table. Remus sighed and made his way out of the room. Sirius was shaking, how his friend could turn on him like that, he had no clue what went over Remus. He went to the kitchen sick, a little mirror was placed on the little shelf where Mrs Weasley had put it, she was always doing dishes and cleaning, but the bathroom was upstairs, and she didn’t bother to go up there to check if her hair was fine. She brought down a little mirror so she could just peer at herself. Sirius stared at his reflection. Remus was right about his appearance. He looked really sick, yes Harry was young, but no, he wouldn’t make Harry look after him. Staring into his silver eyes, at that moment, he started coughing uncontrollably, lowering his head and coughing more. He looked back up; his expression had changed to absolute horror as he saw a thin line slowly appearing across his throat, trickled of blood protruded from his skin. The only thing that came to his mind was – “HARRY! Sirius yelled, his voice was hurting badly, but he kept on calling as he ran out of the kitchen and up the flights of stairs. Bursting into the bedroom he saw Harry as he coughed up blood, his neck was all bloody. “FUCK, HARRY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?” Sirius raced to Harry’s side and clamped his pale hands to Harry’s neck, trying to stop the bleeding. Looking up at his face, Harry had gone so pale, he looked as sick as Sirius. Sirius brought out his wand to pressed it on Harry’s cut. “Vulnera Sanentur”, Sirius watched as the wound closed up. Harry was no longer gasping for so much air; he waited until the young boy had calmed down until he spoke. “Why?”

“What?” Harry said blankly. Sirius grasped Harry by the collar of his shirt and brought hi close, rage was in his eyes. “Why did you try to kill yourself Harry?” Sirius roused in his face.  Harry didn’t answer, instead his burst into tears. Sirius let go of Harry’s collar and wrapped his arms around the small framed boy in a comforting hug. Harry spoke, “I heard you and Remus talking, I heard him say that you were sick!” He said. Sirius lifted Harry’s head up to face him. “I’m not sick, he just thinks I am since –“.

 

“You just got out of prison, and that’s another thing… You might kill yourself and I don’t know what I’d do when you’re dead!” Sirius stared at Harry, trying to figure out something to say. But in the end he was speechless. Harry continued, “Sirius I love you” Harry said suddenly. He leaned in towards Sirius, but Sirius slowly moved away, speechless. Harry’s hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of Sirius’s brown hair and pulled. Sirius yelped in pain as he was brought forward towards Harry. Their lips locked, Harry kissed him deeply, a few seconds later Sirius had pushed Harry down onto his back and was kissing him back, and he stopped, his eyes gazing into young Harry’s. “Don’t ever try to kill yourself again” he said, and after that he moved lower, kissing the spot where Harry used the knife. Harry let out a whimpered noise as Sirius found his way at Harry’s trousers. From a slow and calm routine to a fast and furious, Sirius had put Harry’s legs up against his chest, he kissed his little god son, who groaned. Sliding straight into Harry, who screamed into Sirius’s mouth. The bed creaked mercifully. Sirius didn’t know when to stop. He was so full of energy as he moved his hips. Harry was breathing fast; Sirius was sucking the life out of him. Both of them groaned as Sirius filled him, he slid off Harry, exhausted as hell. He stared at Harry who was still catching his breath. “Harry… I love you” he said before he went to sleep


End file.
